


I need a Hero

by 1Dlemons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Sugardaddy, really - Freeform, softcore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Dlemons/pseuds/1Dlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn a arrêté de vivre à 16 ans. </p><p>Liam Payne lui redonne un second souffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Y a du Daddy kink (un tout petit mais vraiment tout petit peu)

  
  
C'est la pluie qui a tout commencé.  
  
Il avait juste besoin d'un endroit pour s'abriter. Passer une nuit blanche à sec au moins. Il est rentré dans un café ouvert toute la nuit, et s'est assis tout au fond, priant pour que le patron ne le jette pas dehors s'il ne consommait pas. Il s'est allongé sur la banquette, en pliant ses jambes pour ne pas qu'elles dépassent sur l'allée, puis s'est endormi en écoutant le bruit des gouttes qui s'abattaient contre la vitre.  
  
La serveuse l'avait vu, et lui avait donné un petit verre de café  
  
**\- Offert par la maison,** avait-elle dit en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule. **Mais chut.**  
  
Zayn l'a remerciée d'un signe de tête avant de plaquer ses mains contre le gobelet en styromousse. Le café était dégueulasse, et brulant, mais au moins il lui réchauffait agréablement l'intérieur de la gorge, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.  
  
Il n'avait rien sur lui. Appart les vêtements sur son dos, un sac contenant un petit change, des produits de toilette, un chargeur de portable et quelques précieuses choses auxquelles il tenait.  
  
La pluie n'a jamais cessé de tomber ce jour-là. Et il n'a pas pu prétendre de siroter son café plus de deux heures. La serveuse était gentille, mais son responsable lui lançait des regards dédaigneux depuis la cuisine.  
  
Il avait compris, il laissa quelques petites pièces sur la table avant d'enfiler sa veste et de sécuriser la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.  
  
La pluie a redoublée d'efforts une fois qu'il a mis le pied dehors.  
  
-x-  
  
Il n'a aucun moyen de contacter sa famille. Son téléphone est chargé, mais il n'a pas envie de gâcher ses dernières unités à écouter une tonalité. La ville se réveille lentement, à 5h07 du matin, les premiers bus commencent à circuler, les premiers magasins s'ouvrent. Zayn regarde au loin la boutique de viennoiseries qui lève bruyamment son rideau.  
  
Il ne se rappelle pas de la dernière fois qu'il était éveillé à une heure pareille.  
  
Il y a encore deux jours il dormait paisiblement dans un lit. Le matelas était miteux, certes, mais au moins il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait juste pas prévu de se retrouver à cohabiter avec de mauvaises fréquentations. Il lui reste quelques pounds pour tenir la journée. Son enveloppe contient encore l'argent qu'il a récolté en faisant de petites séances photos. Parfois, il devait juste sourire devant la caméra.  
  
Parfois il devait faire un petit peu plus, pour avoir deux ou trois zéros de plus sur son chèque.  
  
Il n'a jamais été fier de ce qu'il a fait. Mais il ne vivait plus. Il posait pour vivre, donnait son corps pour pouvoir manger. Il ne les a jamais laissé le toucher de façon inappropriée. Il a toujours refusé les vidéos.  
  
Sa vie a tellement mal commencé. Tout a chuté trop vite, trop tôt.  
  
Seize ans, et déjà à la rue, sans diplôme, sans amis vers qui se tourner.  
  
Cinq ans plus tard, il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup avancé.  
  
-x-  
  
Il s'est trouvé un modeste travail entre temps. Payé au noir. Modeste est même un grand mot. Il fait la plonge chez Wendy's et vide leur poubelles lorsque le service est terminé. Il est payé 10 pounds de l'heure, et n'en travaille que trois par jour. Ce n'est définitivement pas assez pour payer un loyer, mais assez pour se payer une nuit à l'hôtel à la sortie de la ville.  
  
C'est comme ça qu'il vit depuis qu'il a décidé de partir de chez lui.  
  
Quand Harry est là, parfois, Zayn a le droit à un petit repas gratuit filé en douce. Il est atrocement gentil, n'a que 17 ans, le regard encore voilé par l'innocence, et un halo de boucles autour de sa tête, mais il garde toujours un énorme sourire sur son visage. Il ne sait pas que Zayn vit dans la galère. Il ne sait pas que Zayn ne vit qu'avec deux t shirts et trois boxers, et porte le même jean tous les jours, en le nettoyant que lorsque le soleil décide de faire son apparition.  
  
-x-  
  
**\- Ta maman ne s'inquiète pas Harry ? Tu travailles tard aujourd'hui...**  
**\- Je sais mais, on a vraiment besoin de cet argent, alors je fais plus d'heures, j'espère qu'on pourra sortir de cette galère.** Répond le jeune en s'essuyant le front couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. Il est épuisé, mais ne cesse jamais de sourire.  
  
Zayn est le seul à savoir qu'Harry ne travaille pas juste parce qu'il a du temps libre. Mais sa mère s'est récemment fait licencier, et ils risquent l'expulsion s'ils retardent encore le loyer de ne serait-ce qu'une semaine.  
  
Zayn se demande parfois si ce n'était pas la chose à faire quand sa famille était le même cas.  
  
Il se demande s'il n'a pas été égoïste. S'il n'a pas pensé qu'à lui, cette nuit où il se préparait un petit sac de voyage, avec un jean, deux t shirts et trois boxers.  
  
\- **Tiens, Brenda m'a dit de te donner ça. Tu peux y aller je fermerais ce soir...** murmure Harry en baillant en plein milieu de sa phrase.  
**\- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je reste pour t'aider ?**  
  
Harry lui donne encore l'un de ses éternels sourires.  
  
Mais dans son regard, Zayn voit qu'il est malheureux. Il ne va pas lui poser de question, il lui rend son sourire, et ramasse ses affaires.  
  
-x-  
  
Pas d'argent, pas de transport. Il met de côté pour s'acheter un skate ou une trottinette. Il lui faudrait à peu près encore trois semaines de paye pour s'en procurer un de bonne qualité. En attendant, le bruit de la ville nocturne l'accompagne. Il marche les quelques kilomètres qui le séparent de sa « maison » en ne pensant à rien. Il a arrêté d'avoir espoir. Il a arrêté de croire en ses rêves. Il a arrêté de croire que sa vie s'arrangerait à un moment ou un autre  
  
-x-  
  
La première fois c'était avec Vanessa.  
  
Zayn a réussi à convaincre Harry de lui prêter quelques un de ses vêtements. Il n'était qu'un accessoire. Littéralement accroché à son bras. Tout sentait l'argent, le riche, le neuf, le prétentieux.  
  
Il en avait même la nausée. Mais Vanessa le tirait de tous les côtés, ne le présentait pas quand elle parlait à ses amis. Ne lui a même quasiment pas adressé la parole de la soirée.  
  
Mais Zayn l'occupait autrement.  
  
C'est la première qu'il a laissé toucher.  
  
La première d'une longue liste.  
  
-x-  
  
Elle payait gros. Très gros.  
  
Et soudain, elles arrivèrent de partout. Zayn recevait des appels, des mots anonymes. Vanessa gloussait sous l'attention. Zayn croulait sous l'attention.  
  
Il détestait ça. Coucher avec toutes ces femmes, prétendre d'aimer ça, de les aimer. Ça a duré toute une année. Il a arrêté d'aller chez Wendy's lorsqu'il a rencontré Vanessa. Il attendait pour traverser, et la bonne femme l'avait pris pour un prostitué.  
  
**\- C'est combien pour la nuit ?** Avait-elle susurré en baissant le pan de sa vitre.  
  
Zayn l'avait regardé un long moment, les mains dans ses poches, la tête penchée sur le côté.  
  
**\- ça dépend, de combien vous disposez.** Avait-il répondu. Il n'était pas sérieux à ce moment-là.  
  
Pourtant, lorsque la portière de la longue voiture s'était ouverte, il n'y a pas réfléchi de fois avant de s'installer.  
  
-x-  
  
22 ans, reconnu pour son physique et ses coups de langue.  
  
Il vit dans un tout petit appartement, au-dessus d'une librairie.  
  
Son argent lui sert à prendre soin de lui, de son apparence. Son corps, son visage, ce sont les seules choses qui lui permettent de vivre à présent. Parfois, quand il marche dans la rue, les gens se retournent. Parfois il croise certaines des femmes qui l'ont payé, pour une nuit, trois heures ou quarante-cinq minutes. Parfois il se demande si les gens savent. Parfois il se demande s'il doit saluer ces visages familiers.  
  
Dans ce monde, il s'appelle Zack. Seule Vanessa connait son vrai prénom. Elle lui a conseillé de changer son identité, changer sa garde-robe, de porter du maquillage et du parfum hors de prix. Elle lui a tout donné. Peut-être même qu'au fond de lui, il l'aimait.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn n'est absolument pas gay. La simple pensée même d'être près d'un homme lui fait froid dans le dos. Mais les rumeurs courent. Les ragots circulent. Les femmes ne sont pas les seules à se taper des jeunes hors de leur lignée d'âge.  
  
Les hommes ont des jeunes accrochés à leurs bras. Rares sont les fois où ceux-ci sont de sexe féminin. Zayn les regarde parfois. Ils sont trop efféminés, ou trop soumis. Ils font la moue et les yeux doux à la salle. Se tiennent droits, mais cambrent leurs dos pour faire ressortir leur derrières. Certains sont vraiment sans gêne, ils se laissent tripoter par leur maitre. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils sont. Esclaves. Ne servent qu'au plaisir sexuel. Ne sont que des objets à exhiber.  
  
Ça le dégoute.  
  
-x-  
  
Il est absolument fou. De lui.  
  
-x-  
  
Liam Payne est célèbre pour quelque chose. Il est surement malhonnête, détourne probablement des fonds d'argent, et doit tromper sa femme comme tous les autres. Liam Payne est son tout premier.  
  
Zayn est dans la merde. Il reçoit de moins en moins d'appels. Les femmes se font vieilles, ou se lassent de lui. Elles couchent à présent entre elles, ou avec d'autres jeunes. Zayn sent son piédestal s'effondrer lentement.  
  
Tout commence aux toilettes. Les histoires comme ça débutent toujours aux toilettes. Il entre quand Liam sort, tripotant ses boutons de manchettes. Le regard qu'ils se sont échangé ce jour-là fait encore frissonner Zayn d'excitation.  
  
Parfois il repense à cette rencontre, et ne peut s'empêcher d'aventurer ses doigts vers le bas de son corps.  
  
Le désir pour un homme était une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver jusqu'à ce jour.  
  
Mais Liam regardait en lui, de long en large. Il l'avait scanné durant ces trois secondes, avait fait apparaitre un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'étaient légèrement plissés, mais le geste avait été tellement bref que Zayn se demandait encore s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.  
  
-x-  
  
Vanessa savait qu'il couchait avec d'autres femmes. Les autres femmes savaient qu'elles n'auraient pas l'exclusivité avec lui. Vanessa a senti le moment même où Zayn commença à se détacher d'elle.  
  
-x-  
  
La deuxième fois qu'il le vit, Zayn a jouit trois fois de suite.  
  
Cet homme avait tant de pouvoir, tant d'assurance sur lui. Ses costumes hors de prix, et fragrances enivrantes. Zayn s'est pris une claque monumentale. L'odeur du pouvoir et de l'argent l'attire. L'excite. Il ne vit que pour ça. Parce que l'argent l'aide à vivre. Il a appris à y tenir, à puiser là où il y a de la source jusqu'à ce qu'elle tarisse.  
  
Liam était moulé dans un costume trois pièces, couleur crème, rehaussé d'une cravate d'un rouge sang. Ses cheveux coiffés en arrière et barbe rasée et taillée de près lui donnaient l'air du parfait homme d'affaires arrogant.  
  
Zayn était assis à la table de Vanessa, les mains posées sagement sur ses genoux. Il gardait la tête baissée, avait trop peur de croiser le regard d'une femme dont il a découvert les parties les plus intimes. Vanessa rigolait odieusement à côté de lui, en buvant un verre de vin qui semblait s'auto remplir. Elle serait encore ivre ce soir, demanderait à Zayn de lui faire des choses les plus inimaginables les unes que les autres.  
  
Puis Zayn rentrerait chez lui, en taxi ou en voiture privée, et se frotterait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrache la peau.  
  
Mais c'est le bruit d'une chaise qui se tire à côté de lui qui attire son attention. C'est le _merci_ , murmuré sincèrement qui le fait lever la tête. Parce qu'il n'a jamais entendu aucune de ces femmes dire merci. Ni même un simple s'il vous plait. Lorsqu'elles se complimentaient, elles se contentaient de surenchérir en montrant les *insère chiffre proche de 9 suivi de quatre zéros* que leur cinquième mari leur avait offert.  
  
Liam Payne sentait fort. Pas juste le parfum. Il transpirait littéralement l'argent. En avait surement des tas cachés dans les moindres recoins de son costume. Il baisa la main de chacune des femmes, et lança un sourire vers Vanessa qui commandait déjà encore une autre bouteille. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Zayn, ses lèvres eurent encore ce mouvement. Un presque sourire, un regard intense. Il posa sa main sur sa mâchoire, révélant la montre en or qui alourdissait son poignet.  
  
Zayn se sentait soudainement serré dans son pantalon. Dans ses yeux dansaient des signes dollars, livres sterlings, tout ce qui représentait l'argent.  
  
Pendant un court moment, Zayn avait envie de se débaucher, d'agir comme tous ces garçons. Se conduire comme une salope, se cambrer contre lui, se mettre à genoux pour lui dès qu'il lui en donnait l'ordre.  
  
Il détourna le regard en avançant sa chaise pour cacher son érection sous la nappe.  
  
-x-  
  
Il rompt avec Vanessa le soir ou Liam Payne lui adresse la parole. Il ne va pas tenir.  
  
Il l'a déjà entendu parler, mais jamais vers lui. Leurs échanges n'ont jamais duré plus de quelques secondes. Et à chaque fois, Zayn terminait sa nuit dans un bain de sueur, les draps emplis de ses fluides, son excitation, sa frustration. Liam Payne le rendait nerveux. Liam Payne l'excitait. C'était nouveau, un challenge, une île aux trésors.  
  
Zayn avait l'impression d'avoir trouvé le « X » qui marquait l'endroit du butin sur l'ile.  
  
Il avait mis la main sur sa queue avant même de lui avoir dit le premier mot.  
  
**\- Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles...** avait dit Liam en poussant une mèche des cheveux de Zayn derrière son oreille.  
  
C'est la première chose qu'il lui a dite. Parce que Zayn l'a suivi aux toilettes, et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tomber à genoux devant lui. Liam avait un pouvoir sur lui qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.  
  
**\- Z...** il hésita un court instant. Vanessa lui a toujours dit de faire attention.  
  
Mais à y réfléchir, si il devait avoir le cœur brisé, Liam Payne était un choix parfait.  
  
**\- Zayn, c'est Zayn.**  
**\- Hmm** , répliqua doucement Liam en replaçant les quelques mèches de Zayn sur son crâne. Il poussait délicatement ses hanches en avant, tenait Zayn par la mâchoire pour le tenir en place. Son regard était doux, tous ses gestes étaient doux, calculés.  
  
Quand il a jouit, il a murmuré le prénom de Zayn, et a souri, comme si le son de ces syllabes lui plaisait.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn avait le droit de rester la nuit, de se réveiller accueilli par un petit déjeuner.  
  
Vanessa lui donnait peut être tout.  
  
Mais Liam Payne.  
  
Liam Payne lui a donné quelque chose qui ne valait rien au monde. Pas même sa fortune.  
  
De l'attention, de l'amour, de la sincérité.  
  
Il n'y a pas eu une seule fois ou le membre de Zayn était au repos lorsqu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce que Liam. Parce qu'il avait enfin l'impression de vivre.  
  
Il ne vivait pas dans l'ombre de Liam, il était son trophée, sa fierté. Certains le reconnaissaient, _c'est le garçon de Nessa._ Mais tout le monde savait que Liam Payne était intouchable. Alors les gens prétendaient ne rien savoir. Ils le regardaient comme si c'était la première fois.  
  
Zayn n'avait pas à se cambrer lorsqu'il était au bras de Liam. Il n'avait pas à s'assoir sur ses genoux, ou à former ses lèvres en cul de poule toute la soirée.  
  
-x-  
  
Zayn serrait les draps entre ses poings.  
  
Il les serrait toujours entre ses doigts.  
  
Liam se donnait avec lui, se donnait pour lui, se donnait en lui. Il est ferme et doux à la fois, empoigne Zayn avec tellement de conviction, et par-dessus tout lui rend tout le plaisir qu'il reçoit. Après certaines soirées, Liam ne prenait pas le temps de sortir de ses vêtements. Il baissait simplement la braguette de son pantalon, et se masturbait en regardant Zayn se trémousser à travers la pièce.  
  
Un soir, Liam pris le temps d'enlever délicatement les pièces du costume de Zayn unes à unes. Il lécha chaque parcelle de son corps, embrassa chaque recoin de son cou. Passa ses mains partout, puis l'empoigna par les cuisses pour le positionner sur le ventre.  
  
Zayn attrapait déjà les draps.  
  
Liam baissa son boxer, mais le laissa reposer juste au-dessus de la naissance de ses fesses.  
  
**\- Hmm je me demande ce à quoi tu ressemblerais dans une jolie paire de dessous.** Dit-il en saisissant son derrière. **Tu me laisserais me servir de toi comme toutes ces autres personnes hmm ?**  
  
Sa voix grave, et rauque, combinée à l'odeur qu'il portait continuellement sur lui rendaient Zayn complètement fou, malade, enivré.  
  
**\- Demain on ira faire du shopping** , ajoutait Liam en léchant l'un de ses longs doigts. **Tu choisiras les couleurs, mais le choix du modèle est pour moi.**  
  
Liam est toujours tellement discret, mais il sait se montrer autoritaire et intimidant quand il le veut. Il aime commander Zayn. Il aime le voir sombrer, les yeux couverts par un voile d'excitation. Aime le faire grimper tellement haut, pour le faire hurler.  
  
**\- Tu seras à moi Zayn. Tu feras ça pour moi hmm ? Tu me laissera te baiser dans tes jolies petites culottes en dentelles, tu feras ça pour Daddy-**  
**\- O-oh...L-Liam**  
**\- Parles moi Zayn,** dit Liam doucement en le pénétrant délicatement de ses doigts humectés de salive.  
**\- Daddy ?** Demande le jeune en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
  
Liam fait bruyamment glisser sa braguette avant de faire lourdement tomber son membre contre le dos de Zayn. Il se penche en avant pour récupérer la bouteille de gel lubrifiant.  
  
**\- Oui, Daddy**. Répète-il en touchant le bout de son membre contre les fesses du métis. **Tu vas m'appeler Daddy à présent.**  
  
Zayn a pris plusieurs heures pour se remettre de son orgasme.  
  
-x-  
  
Ça devient une habitude.  
  
Zayn déménage chez Liam, vu le temps qu'il y passe, il n'a plus mis les pieds chez lui depuis des mois.  
  
Liam lui achète de nouvelles choses, nouveaux vêtements, bijoux, accessoires, et même un petit chien. Zayn est aux anges. Il croule littéralement sous le bonheur, et tout ce qu'il a à faire pour satisfaire Liam, c'est écarter ses jambes pour lui.  
  
Liam le baise sur la table, contre le canapé, sur les marches d'escaliers, à même le sol. Il rame en lui, le pilonne comme si c'était la dernière fois à chaque fois. Zayn est couverts de bleus, de suçons, de la trace des mains de Liam sur ses hanches et ses fesses. Mais il adore ça. Il adore l'attention. Celle de Liam. Adore la douleur qu'il lui inflige, le plaisir qu'il lui procure, l'amour qu'il lui donne. .  
  
-x-  
  
Une fois seulement, Liam lui _fait l'amour_. La veille de son discours pour le lancement d'une grande campagne. Il est nerveux, et passe tout son temps sur Zayn. Prend son temps pour l'embrasser, lui bande les yeux à l'aide d'une cravate.  
  
**- _Daddy_** chuchote Zayn. C'est une chose qui est restée entre eux.  
**\- Shh, pas ce soir Zayn, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec toi.** Répond Liam en posant ses lèvres sur le torse de Zayn.  
  
Liam est juste tendre. Pas de fermes poignes, pas de griffures ou de mordillements. Il s'agrippe aux épaules de Zayn tandis qu'il berce leurs deux corps au rythme de ses hanches. Liam jouit en lui, laissant le prénom de Zayn s'échapper de ses lèvres. Il respire lourdement, nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou du métis.  
  
**\- Liam, Liam regarde-moi,** s'exclame soudainement Zayn. Liam est en train de paniquer. Il est souvent nerveux à l'idée de passer devant une foule, il perd souvent ses moyens derrière ses regards intenses, et costumes de couleurs ternes ou vives.  
**\- Est-ce que je vais y arriver Zayn ?**  
**\- Tu vas y arriver.....Daddy.**  
  
Liam le regarde longuement, lui donne ce presque sourire. Zayn sait qu'il lui a redonné sa confiance.  
  
-x-  
  
Il croise Harry par hasard. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis huit mois. Il a l'air en forme, a pris quelques kilos et des centimètres aussi. Il s'apprête à rentrer dans une voiture lorsqu'il lève la tête et regarde autour de lui.  
  
Son sourire n'a pas changé, mais ses yeux si. Ils sont pétillants de joie.  
  
Zayn lui fait signe de loin et le regarde partir.  
  
Il ne revoit jamais Vanessa, elle a apparemment quitté le pays pour vivre au Brésil avec son nouveau Toy Boy. Zayn ne la remerciera décidément jamais assez. Il est assis sur un banc, dégustant une gaufre chaude surmontée d'une montagne de chantilly. Liam est quelque part dans le parc, terminant son sport quotidien.  
  
Liam passe devant lui au moment où il ouvre grand la bouche pour accueillir son repas. Il lui donne un regard désapprobateur, mais lui donne un sourire, en lui faisant signe de lui garder une part.  
  
-x-  
  
**\- Tu pourras passer prendre de la chantilly demain Zee ? J'ai envie d'essayer un nouveau truc.** Ils sont allongés en plein milieu de l'énorme lit, Liam a le menton posé sur le torse de Zayn, traçant des dessins invisibles contre sa peau.  
**\- Juste de la chantilly ?**  
**\- Prends ce que tu veux** , Liam rit doucement, **surprends moi.**  
  
Zayn l'attend le lendemain, perché sur le comptoir, tenant deux bols de fruits couverts par de la chantilly. Liam éclate de rire en le voyant. Il lui montre enfin cette dernière face qu'il cachait. Zayn ne l'a jamais vu rire aussi sincèrement.  
  
**\- Oh, Z-Zayn** bégaye Liam entre deux rires, avant de s'approcher pour replacer l'une des mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille.  
  
Ce jour-là, ils avaient annoncé de la pluie à la météo, mais elle n'est jamais arrivée. 


End file.
